In Which Colin Narrates and Ronald Pranks
by BookwormKali
Summary: Just a few random ideas not meant to be taken seriously.


**AN- Just a couble of ideas I had one day when I was bored.**

**Drabble 1**

Harry groaned. Hermione started banging her head against the wall. Professor Dumbledore smiled serenely while secretly chanting curse words in his mind. They all had one question that had yet to be answered. Why was Ron pink, the Great Hall blue, and Hedwig yellow?

...

**Drabble 2**

Even Fred and George admitted this may have been the worse prank they have ever pulled. It started out great. You see, they thought it would be hilarious to turn Hogwarts into a musical. A person randomly breaking out into song was awesome. However, some people had horrible singing voices. Twelve people had to report to the hospital wing due to bleeding ears and mental trauma after Draco Malfoy did a rendition of "I'm Too Sexy". Luckily, they found a way to fix it. The prank did have some surprising results however. It was discovered that both Crabbe and Goyle were 1st Sopranos after they did a moving rendition of "Guy Love".

...

**Drabble 3**

Fred and George were both bored out of their minds. That is very, very bad my friends. For you see, when Fred and George got bored bad, bad things tend to happen.

"Hey George, is Colin following us around, narrating our lives again?" Fred inquired.

"I believe so Fred." George responded.

This is where I must take my leave my friends. However be warned that-

"Stop it Colin" Fred admonished

You guys are like, so mean! Fine then; if you don't need me, Colin is out!" And with that said, Colin left the room.

"Colin is so weird" George mused.

"I agree brother. However, he was right about one key fact. We are bored. I think it is time for a little mischief, and I have just the thing in mind" Fred responded.

And with that said, a prank was born.

"Colin!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Sorry!"

...

**Drabble 4**

Someone had turned the house elves into Umpa-Lumpas. The transformation left the school mystified. All expect Hermione. However, all she had to say when the subject came up was "I knew letting the twins watch that movie would end badly."

...

**Drabble 5**

Ron felt very smug indeed. He had just pulled the greatest prank of all time! He had turned Snape's hair pink, and there was no way he could possibly be caught. He was so wrapped up in his joy he didn't even notice Snape approaching from behind him.

"**WEASLEY!" **Snape roared. "You have just earned yourself detention for the rest of the year and two hundred and points from Gryffindor!

"Why?" Ron asked. He was very confused… he knew that there was no way Snape could have figured out it was he who turned his hair pink, and he had done nothing else this year to deserve punishment.

Snape glared menacingly at him. "You know very well Mr. Weasley. Did you truly believe your little prank would go unpunished?"

Ron gasped. "You know it was me!"

Snape sighed. "Mr. Weasley, you left a note that said, "Lolz, ron waz not here!"

**...**

**Drabble 6**

Voldemort glared at Harry. "Joined me Harry Potter, or I shall kill your family.

"Okay" Harry said.

"You will join me?"

"No, you can kill my family. I hate those jerks." Harry said nonchalantly.

Voldemort blinked. "Okay… how about this then. If I kill your family will you join me?"

Harry smiled. "I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship"

...

**Drabble 7**

Lavender Brown stood up abruptly in the Great Hall during breakfast. "How dare those horrid muggles! I'll join Voldemort for this atrocity!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

She received several alarmed looks after this declaration. Harry turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked tentatively, fearing her wrath. Sure, he could face Voldemort without a single fear, but you know what they say about angry witches….

"The muggles screwed with the Zodiac signs!" She screamed.

She was met with several blank looks.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"They changed the Zodiac signs. I'm an Ophiuchus now! Can you believe that! An Ophiuchus. That isn't even a real sign! "

This time people were giving Lavender looks of disbelief. Was she really that freaked out over something as stupid as that? All except one however…

"Kill the muggles!" Professor Trelawney shouted.


End file.
